1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display including a point light source assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two substrates with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal display rearranges liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to electrodes to control the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
Because these liquid crystal molecules display images by changing light transmittance according to the direction and magnitude of an electromagnetic field, a liquid crystal display uses light for displaying images. Typical light sources used in liquid crystal displays are, for example, a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL).
LEDs have a characteristic of low power consumption and high luminance.
The emitting efficiency of the LEDs changes according to the change of a surrounding temperature. The change of emitting efficiency of the LEDs results in deterioration of display characteristics of liquid crystal displays. For example, the emitting efficiency of a red LED changes substantially according to changes in a surrounding temperature, and color spots appear due to decreased color uniformity for each region. The decrease in color uniformity occurs because the surrounding temperature is not uniform for each region of the liquid crystal display.